Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic storage of files, and more particularly, to leveraging steganography to store or back up electronic files.
Related Art
Rapid advances have been made in the past several decades in the fields of computer technology and telecommunications, and businesses and end users now engage in electronic activities more than ever. A plethora of electronic files may be created as a result of these electronic activities. For example, these electronic files may include emails, word processing documents, spreadsheets, pictures, videos, music, podcasts, e-books, etc. As more and more electronic files are created, the storage of the electronic files becomes an important concern. What is needed is an efficient, low cost, and yet secure way to electronically store or backup electronic files.